


Folly

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape forces Harry into a marriage he doesn’t want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> I really hope this is not my biological clock ticking, because it’s getting annoying the sheer amount of plunnies with children that pop into my head. -.-' Anyway, enjoy! Written for my (weird) Prompt Table.

14\. Honour

Harry had hoped Ginny would understand, but, well . . . she hadn’t. He couldn’t really blame her; her whole life had been so filled with fighting and pain and honourable sacrifices, that Harry could hardly fault her for wanting things to be easy, simple. But nothing was ever simple or easy around Harry and, when Madam Rosmerta asked Harry to take her baby girl, it hadn’t even crossed his mind to ask Ginny first.

It was long gone business, however, and Leigh was Harry’s and the Weasleys were family. Sometimes, Harry still thought about pointless things, like who Leigh real father was.

49\. If.

Ron warned Harry and Hermione about tickling sleeping dragons, but they hadn’t listened; they never did. So, they performed a paternity test on Leigh. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want his little girl, but he thought it was important for her to know about her origins, that someone cared enough to bring her into the world. Harry still thought that things could have gone very differently if someone had paid Tom Riddle the kindness.

Unfortunately, they failed to take into consideration that the biological parents would be magically notified. Rosmerta was dead, but Severus Snape had been very much alive.

12\. Wonder

Severus had been shocked about the child, furious about having been lied to, baffled at Potter’s insistence that he became involved in his child’s life, but ultimately he had been dazzled with wonder by Harry Potter’s compassion towards a man that had never been anything but mean to him. Potter’s ability to love a baby girl that wasn’t even his, throwing away his future to be the hero everyone thought he was.

Something possessive and child-like inside of him snapped. He wanted; wanted Potter’s life, his love, his all-encompassing light that burnt everything in its wake, including Severus’s shrivelled heart.

50\. Ribbon.

Harry couldn’t believe in Snape’s nerve. But he wasn’t joking, not when his eyes glinted madly like when he thought he would be sending Sirius to Azkaban. Sort of guilty, sort of ashamed, but giddy with want: Snape’s belief that he was entitled to what he was asking, more than his Order of Merlin ribbon, or his position as DADA teacher, or his reputation as the prodigal son.

Harry hated him then; hated him for being so selfish he couldn’t even fathom asking for something instead of taking it. For asking Harry to marry him in exchange for Leigh’s guardianship.

26\. Friends.

Ron wanted to march to Spinner’s End and beat the crap out of Snape, Hermione had wanted to report him for blackmail and Ginny held Harry’s hand, and that was what made Harry believe he could survive this. His friends. Snape would never take that away from him and he would never be the recipient of this sort of kindness, because one couldn’t force a person to care. That appeased Harry’s need for revenge.

Harry said yes. On his wedding day, Ron stood by his side, glaring at Snape the entire time, and Snape didn’t even try to kiss him.

11\. Ice.

Severus hadn’t expected Potter to fall for him, or to say yes as a matter of fact, but he also didn’t expect to regret his decision so quickly, after only a few months of wedlock. Potter had indulged in marital duties precisely once a week, like clockwork, but he refused to be in Severus’s presence otherwise.

This icy indifference still managed to be worse than if Potter had laughed at Severus’s delusional, needy demand. Severus still found himself taking a little better care of his looks, being nicer, just to compensate Potter, who had had no fault of Severus’s folly.

46\. Tears.

The day Minerva died changed everything. It was also the day Potter was supposed to put out. So, after smashing everything made of glass, Severus made his way to Potter’s bedroom.

Potter was waiting for him in bed, book in his lap, and he looked up with eyes full of sympathy. Severus hated him, for being what Severus’s wanted, for being kind and selfless when Severus only managed to destroy every good thing in his life. For being a little bit of light in Severus’s darkness.

Severus put out the lights with a muttered word and threw the covers back.

*

Severus just wanted to control, to own. To forget. Harry gasped as Severus bit his way down his chest, marking, possessing. All that expense of soft, heated skin, his to take his pleasure from. He spread Harry’s legs wide, knees almost touching the bed, and moved down until his face was hovering over Harry’s crotch. He inhaled. His.

“Wha—what are you doing?” Harry gasped. Severus wondered why he never thought of pleasing Harry before. He bent his head and took Harry’s entire length. Harry screamed and clawed at the pillow beneath his head. Severus decided Harry deserved it.

*

“Oh—oh—oh,” Harry gasped as Severus drew his pleasure from him, winding his fingers in Snape’s hair, pulling him closer. Snape sucked harder, and Harry’s whole body tensed as he suddenly spurted his release. “Merlin,” Harry breathed, sagging on the bed, utterly spent.

Snape didn’t let his feverish body recover, and crawled upwards in the bed, taking Harry’s mouth in a bruising kiss, while entering him without notice. Harry groaned and curled his legs around Snape’s hips. “Don’t—don’t stop,” Harry pleaded, but Snape seemed to have every intention to obey, and he buried his face in Harry’s neck.

*

It took Severus a while to notice that the pitiful creature crying out Harry’s name was himself. “Harry, Harry, Harry—.” He didn’t seem able to say anything else. “Beautiful, so beautiful—.” He usually was much more obscene, but Harry didn’t seem to mind because he was screaming with pleasure. “So delicious, so sweet, so kind—.”

Harry’s body tensed around Severus as his orgasm was tore from him; Severus looked down to commit him to memory, and was horrified to find his vision swimming with grief. Then, he was coming, and coming, and his conscience was slipping away . . . .

44\. Silence.

The following morning, Severus woke up in Harry’s bedroom, an inconsideration he hadn’t done to Harry before. Ashamed at it and at what he had given away, Severus made his way to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Potter should be with the Weasley already, as it was usual on Saturdays.

Severus was wrong, because Potter was sitting at the kitchen table in deafening silence, waiting for Severus to seat.

“Where is Leigh?”

“I dropped her off at the Weasleys while you were sleeping,” Harry explained blithely. His eyes were hard on Severus. “You’re in love with me.”

47\. Chocolate.

There wasn’t much Severus could say to that so he looked away and cut himself a slice of Molly’s chocolate cake. He could still feel Potter’s gaze on him.

“I don’t love you,” Potter added, after a moment. Severus knew that, of course, but it still felt like a dagger to the heart. “I could have, though.” Severus froze, but Harry didn’t let him digest that, and proceeded, “Those days at Hogwarts just after the war. There was something there, but you basically told me to fuck off.” Harry’s tone dropped with hurt. Severus’s voice seemed to have left him.

33\. Transparent.

Harry had always been remarkably easy to read, eyes transparent to his emotions, and now he was looking at Severus with unabashed expectation.

Severus knew there would be a right answer and a wrong one, and the wrong one would immediately end whatever this was between them. Severus didn’t think he could live with it and he had no idea what he was supposed to say, so he took the safest way out. “Maybe we should end this,” he said. Harry frowned. “There’s no trust between us, rightfully so. We should end it. I won’t contest anything; Leigh is yours.”

37\. Risk.

Shockingly, Harry laughed. “There’s no need to jump to a decision. We can risk it, right?” His face turned serious all of a sudden. “But this is it, Snape. No do-over and no second chances. I’m not feeling particularly giving towards you, yet.”

“I—.” Severus couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat. “You should call me by my given name,” he ended up saying.

Harry’s face softened. “All right,” he said, pouring them both a cup of tea. Severus wanted to reach out, but he thought better of it. First, he had to make it up to Harry.

28\. Journey.

“You look different, mate,” Ron commented, moving into step with Harry on the journey back from the children’s park. “Why?”

Harry smiled. “Snape has told me that I can leave. He won’t contest Leigh’s custody.”

Ron froze, jaw agape, before his mouth stretched into a grin. “Fuck me! That’s great! Let me just call George and Bill, and we’ll help you move out on the weekend. Do you reckon my guest room is enough until you find something for you and Leigh?”

Leigh launched herself into Harry’s legs then. “I’m not leaving Severus. It was nice of him, that’s all.”

*

Hermione just pressed her lips together when Harry explained her what had happened two nights ago between him and Severus, and said, “Snape is not a very nice man, Harry. Are you sure you can be happy with him?”

Harry gave her a look. “We’ve been together five years, Hermione. Do you think I’d have endured it for this long if I were miserable? I’d have hexed him and run away.” He smiled. “Severus is not perfect, but we work together. We just need a little bit of work.”

Hermione smiled reluctantly. “You should bring him for Leigh’s birthday party.”

19\. Stone.

Severus looked like he was made of stone in his black velvet robes, as he waited for Harry to finish dressing Leigh. “Do you really believe this is a good idea?”

Harry sighed. “If we’re going to do this, yes. You cannot be in our lives halfway, and Weasleys are a part of it.” Severus snorted. “I won’t push you to socialize with them, but it’s your daughter’s birthday, and you should be there.”

Severus crossed his arms. “I shall, for your sake. You know she hates me.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “She does not. She just doesn’t know you.”

9\. Circle.

Severus eyed with dread the circle of people around them. It was Granger who moved first. “Severus—may I call you Severus?—what would you like to drink?”

“A—,” his voice broke, “Ale is fine, Miss—er, Hermione.”

She blinked in surprise, but nodded and went into the kitchen. Harry beamed. “I’ll be right back,” he said and followed her. Suddenly, Severus found himself alone. He tried not to worry, but the dragon-tamer was giving him a frosty look.

There was a pull at his trousers. Leigh, looking as lost as Severus felt, stretched her arms at him. “Up!”

21\. Weeks.

It was amazing just how far they had come in only a few weeks.

Their family wasn’t perfect, but it was there and it could be worked on. Harry did his best to show Severus he was welcome, but Severus didn’t feel comfortable with affectionate gestures. Pleasure he could do; affection, not really . . . which explained why he and Harry hadn’t really touched in over six weeks.

Severus wanted to, Merlin yes; apparently, there was nothing sexier to him than short-sighted midgets with a penchant for child-care. He just didn’t know how to ask, now that he was supposed to care.

43\. Natural.

Severus stayed late one night grading papers. Eventually, he cleared the desk and left his office. He froze in the doorway of his bedroom.

Harry was reading a brooms magazine in bed, Leigh sleeping beside him. He smiled when he saw Severus. “I figured there was only one way of stopping you from avoiding me at night,” he smiled apologetically, “but she had a nightmare, so.”

Severus felt his lips twitch. He was quick in changing for his nightclothes, and climbed in. “I daresay you were successful.” It might not be mind-blowing pleasure, but Severus went to sleep completely relaxed.

*

Severus woke up with a tiny person trying to climb over him. He grumbled in annoyance and put Leigh back between them.

“She wants to see the cartoons, Sev,” Harry mumbled from the other side.

“Pray tell, what are those?”

It was enough for Harry to sit up, a disbelieving look on this face; then, he huffed a laugh. “Never mind,” he snickered and left with Leigh draped over his shoulder much to her squealing delight.

Severus woke up minutes later with Harry lying next to him. It seemed only natural to turn around and curl an arm around Harry.

~THE END~


End file.
